reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Outfits in Redemption
Outfits in Red Dead Redemption are for butt fucking influenced by historical events and reflect the fashions of the era. Some outfits give John Marston bonuses or special abilities when worn. Additions such as the bandana, which helps to reduce the player's wanted level, can be used in conjunction with outfits. It has been confirmed that there are 13 outfits in the game. Although the current max is either 15 (Xbox 360 version) or 16 (PlayStation 3 version), should the player acquire the appropriate exclusive and downloadable bonus outfits. Some can be bought from stores, while others have to be earned through activities such as shooting vultures circling over carcasses. The earned outfits, such as the different gang "uniforms" and the US Army outfit, must be "made" by collecting the five or six scrap pieces required to put the outfit together. Outfits Standard Outfits *'Cowboy Outfit': This is Marston's main outfit, and the one he wears at the beginning of the game. *'Duster Coat': Identical to the Cowboy Outfit, the player dons a dark-gray oilskin duster. This is achieved once the player receives the honor level "peacemaker". *'Elegant Suit': Bought from the tailor in Thieves' Landing. It is possible to cheat at poker while wearing this outfit. Obtaining this outfit will score the player the He Cleans Up Well! achievement. *'Legend of the West Outfit': Obtained after reaching Rank 10 in all four ambient Challenges. When wearing this outfit, Marston has more Dead Eye than usual. *'Bandito Outfit': Banditos and outlaws in Mexico consider you a friend until you take aggressive action. *'Deputy Outfit': Dressing as a Marshal has people treating you as part of the law. US Law posses and Marshals won't pursue you. *'Bollard Twins Outfit': Bollard Twins gang members consider you a friend until you take aggressive action. This consists of the Cowboy Outfit with leather chaps and a red scarf. *'Mexican Poncho': A musty old poncho. A souvenir of your travels in Mexico. No added bonus when wearing this outfit. *'Reyes' Rebels Outfit': Disguise yourself as one of Reyes' Rebels. Mexican Law posses and the Mexican Army won't pursue you. *'Rancher Clothing': Marston's typical attire when tending to his ranch at Beecher's Hope. No additional benefits. *'Treasure Hunter Outfit': Treasure Hunters consider you a friend until you take aggressive action. *'US Army Outfit': Makes you look like an enlisted US Army man, but doesn't fool anyone. *'Bureau Uniform': Acquired upon reaching 100% game completion. Dress like a federal bureau agent and the law won't be able to touch you (complete amnesty from the law). Downloadable Outfits General Availability *'Gentleman's Attire': This outfit is automatically obtained once the player links their Gamertag to the Rockstar Social Club. Wearing this high-class attire allows you into the high stakes Poker games in Blackwater. Exclusives and Bonuses *'Deadly Assassin Outfit': This outfit allows John to regenerate "Dead-Eye" targeting twice as fast. This was one of three contenders for the outfit pre-order bonus (see image at right). The Deadly Assassin outfit won and was available at selected retailers when pre-ordering a copy of Red Dead Redemption. *'Expert Hunter Outfit': This was one of the contenders for the outfit pre-order bonus (see image at right) along with the Deadly Assassin outfit and the Savvy Merchant outfit. The voting ended February 15, 2010 and the Deadly Assassin outfit was named the winner. This outfit currently cannot be obtained. *'Savvy Merchant Outfit': This was one of the contenders for the outfit pre-order bonus (see image at right) along with the Deadly Assassin outfit and the Expert Hunter outfit. The voting ended February 15, 2010 and the Deadly Assassin outfit was named the winner. This outfit currently cannot be obtained. *'Walton's Gang Outfit': PlayStation 3 exclusive outfit. Walton's Gang members consider you a friend until you take aggressive action. Category:Clothing Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Redemption Outfits Category:Outfits